


i'll protect you

by resident_ordinary_person



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Angst, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_ordinary_person/pseuds/resident_ordinary_person
Summary: “What do you desire?”“I want to redo my first meeting with Khun-san. Instead of Khun-san protecting me, I want to become strong enough to protect him!”
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis & Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	i'll protect you

Kyubey was interrupted mid-sentence by a volley of gunshots. Khun blinked. The creature, whose body was filled with circular holes, sagged sideways and fell from the bench’s ledge to its seat.

Khun turned right to face a silhouette that was somehow darker than the night. Their finger was pointed like a gun, and it gave off a small trail of smoke. A long ponytail swayed in the wind.

_Viole._

He stepped forward and grasped Khun’s shoulders, long bangs falling to the side to reveal golden eyes wide open. 

He screamed, “Why are you always so self-sacrificing?! There are people out there who hold you precious. Imagine how sad they’d be if you died!” 

  


* * *

  


_“Let’s run away! No one will blame you if you do, Khun-san!”_

_“Sorry, Bam. I can’t do that. I’m the only one who can fight Walpurgisnacht now._

_“...You know, I don't regret becoming friends. I'm glad I saved you back then. See you.” Without a quiver in his step, Khun leapt towards the gigantic witch in the sky, towards his doom._

  


* * *

  


_"Why?" Bam wailed. "Even though you knew you would die? Why would you save someone like me in the first place?" He clutched his friend's limp hand as if it could connect Khun to the world of the living._

_“What do you desire?” Kyubey's voice spoke in his head._

_Bam set Khun's hand down and closed his unseeing eyes before turning to the ever-cheerful creature._

_“I want to redo my first meeting with Khun-san. Instead of Khun-san protecting me, I want to become strong enough to protect him!”_

_A light flashed before Bam's eyes and overtook his vision. He closed his eyes._

_When he came to, he was back in the hospital._

  


* * *

  


_“Do you have any grief seeds left?”_

_Khun slowly shook his head from side to side._

_Bam sighed. “...I thought so._

_“Hey, wouldn’t it be nice if the two of us became monsters and destroyed, destroyed until there was no more despair or misery in the world? We could devour it all until nothing was left.”_

_As tears gathered at the corners of Bam's eyes, a light, warm feeling spread throughout his body. Khun was pressing a grief seed to Bam's soul gem._

_“I lied. I had one left.”_

_Bam jerked upright. “Why would you do that, Aguero?!”_

_Khun─no, Aguero─smiled. “You finally called me by my first name.”_

  


* * *

  


_Khun and Viole walked down the empty hallway, their footsteps echoing around them._

_Even though he was supposed to walk the transfer student to the nurse’s office, Khun trailed behind him. It was as if Jyu Viole Grace was leading him there, and not the other way around._

_It was like Viole already knew his way around._

_If so, then why did he ask the class president, Khun, to take him there?_

_As Khun opened his mouth to speak, ready to ask a thousand questions he didn't know, Viole whipped around._

_“Khun Aguero Agnis. Do you value your life?”_

_The words died in his throat. Khun pursed his lips, glaring at Viole’s obscured eyes._

  


* * *

  


Face slumping forward, Viole’s bangs moved back to cover his face. Beneath the streetlight, Khun could see something reflective trickling down to the tip of Viole’s chin.

Khun swallowed. He could no longer deny the nagging feeling he’d had since the first time he saw Jyu Viole Grace.

“Hey, Viole. Have we met before?”

**Author's Note:**

> Bam takes on the role of Homura, looping through the same month again and again to save Khun. I chose a few key scenes to express this.
> 
> (I was overtaken by PMMM brainrot and this was the result)
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at @resident-normal-person or on twitter as @resident_person!


End file.
